The heart of a slave
by Yami81
Summary: Yugi is a slave to the emperor of Japan, a greedy man that wants power, money, and wealth. When the pharaoh threatens to stand in his way he makes a plan that involves our little yugi going to Egypt and becoming a slave for the pharaoh, what will yugi do will he be able to go through with the emperor's plan or with it all fall through? Rated M for later chapters.


The morning was quiet most of the time that meant something bad was on the way in my direction but for certain I wasn't sure. I stepped out from my small room that my emperor had given me when he had taken me in so long ago. I walked down the familiar path of green and koi ponds the emperor had a passion for fish for some reason I wasn't really sure I didn't care for them very much they were beautiful but they weren't much to look at when you had seen them as much as I had to. I kept my head down as I walked through the palace seeing a few servants here and there but not many I was one of the few that didn't either flee or get sent away I knew how to keep myself busy and out of trouble for the most part.

I wasn't special as my master had made it quite clear to me but he kept me around for some reason here recently it had gotten worse to the point to at night he would try to force himself onto me. I found it quite strange considering he had a wife and two small children; he did not seem like the type to want a boy for company let alone me. Even though I was sure he cheated on his wife many times despite the fact that they are together in public behind these doors they act like they hold no love for each other. I walk into the main hall and bow before taking my place next to the emperor making sure not to make eye contact after last night I'm sure he is still made enough to kill me.

I hear them talking about a few tactics while I keep to myself making sure I don't even breath loudly. "We don't have much of a choice now do we?" I hear someone say. "No not at all we need to try to get onto the list but how do you suppose we do that? He has enough land and twice as much in riches than we do, what could we possibly offer to him to even want to consider not attacking us?" they all consider their options and talk more among themselves trying to figure out something about a problem. Which if I had been paying any attention they would kill me, but I knew what they were talking about I heard a soldier talking about it the other day the pharaoh of Egypt was getting annoyed at the emperor of these lands apparently the emperor had gone into the pharaohs kingdom and done something wrong all I was for sure was that it had something to do with one of his sons. "I have an idea" my son injured one of his so we will send him one of ours to serve under him until he gets tired of them.

They all look at the emperor like he is crazy but at the same time they did not want to get on his bad list so they nodded and waited for him to continue. "I am aware that we don't have many slaves to spare at this moment but if we are lucky we can persuade the pharaoh to come over to our side and help us with his army behind us no one could stop us it is well known that he is a genius when it comes to war. They all nodded, "but what slave would be good enough, not only good enough but what slave would dare want to we have also heard that the pharaoh can be very cruel they would try to escape or commit seboku before being sent over like luggage" the emperor smirked which made me worry as I kept my head as down as I could making sure to use my bangs to shield my face so he couldn't see.

"We shall send the only one that I trust enough with a mission of this caliber we shall send someone quiet someone sweet. Yet someone who can be a spy on the side and report to us, think about this people if we do this right we could kill the pharaoh and take his land everything would be ours we would be in the high lands no one would question us or go against us ever again once we have Egypt in our hands " I see the emperor gestures with his hand in a crushing motion signaling that he means what he is saying he wants the man dead. I can't help but feel for whoever it is that he is after, I know I don't know the person but I am certain that they don't deserve this I almost bite my lip with rage as my heart goes out to the pharaoh. I am shocked that my heart burns in such anger for what I am hearing but at the same time I'm not. I am a sweet natured person so it shouldn't come as a surprise that I am reacting like this the thought of killing anyone seems so unruly to me. How could anyone kill, I just couldn't wrap my mind around it my ears stand on end when I hear the next sentence that comes from his mouth. "we shall send little yugi here, he is so innocent the pharaoh won't even see it coming, he is a genius but he is also a weak hearted fool we will take everything from him what do you say my brothers!?" he stands up obviously proud of himself as the look on my face gets more stressed I couldn't believe what I just heard I'm going to be used to kill an innocent man some one that I didn't even know I knew I was a slave I accepted that.

I even accepted the fact that I would never get my freedom that I would always be what I am now all the beatings I have taken all the abuse but this was too far I couldn't! I couldn't kill a person I felt my mind start to spin as I felt hands grab onto my arms roughly and drag me out of the room. "get the little one ready I want him to look nice for our meeting if everything goes well and I'm sure it will we will have our little spy in Egypt by the rising of the next sun set." The heavy doors slammed behind me as my heart sank more into sadness and confusion was I really going to have to go through with this? There had to be a way I could stop this some way any way. I thought to myself as I felt the guards shove me into a room and throw some clothes at me one of them pick me up my my cream colored shirt I'm surprised they didn't just yank me by my hair but none the less he spoke with no hate in his voice. "Listen runt, the emperor wants you to look nice you wash up we will be outside and may the gods help you if I hear you trying to do anything funny in here I'll break your legs" he pushes me harshly I stumble backwards a small sound escapes my lips it was a sound from pain as my shoulder connected with a hard wall I held myself as steady as I could not daring to look up at the guards as they walked out of the room my body slid down the wall as tears finally fell from my eyes. "I…I don't want to kill why me" I cry silently without making so much as a squeak not wanting the guards to come back.

I make sure to clean myself as well as I can getting every were on my body that I can think and using some of the oils they have provide in the bathroom for me I get out and dry myself off slipping into the clothes that were thrown at me before I look over myself from my legs and use my hands to feel the fabric. This all feels weird and new to me, I don't like it in any way shape or form because I know what is to come I know what I'm going to be made to do. I fight the tears that want to fight their way back in to my eyes knowing that I don't have time to cry we have a long journey to Egypt and I can't cry. I open the door and am not surprised to find the guards still standing there looking at the hall and walks in front of me guiding me back to the stables were the horses and the emperor are waiting for me along with a few others. Such as the wife and his children they all glare at me the wife making the first move to come over in front of me. "Now you listen to me slave, you are nothing you will never be anything you obey us and if you fail you will be killed do not even dare to do anything to make this family look bad or I shall see to it you are put to death myself "she walks back over to her husband and kisses him goodbye before moving past me pushing against my shoulder roughly as she passes.

The emperor motions for me to come over as the others climb onto their horses I climb onto the horse with the emperor feeling myself get a bit sick at the fact that he put his arm around my waist but I have to ignore it and do what I am told as he pulls on the reigns of the horse making it go forward and I see my future in the setting sun in front of us as we start out.


End file.
